Your Movie or Mine
by fadingdreams
Summary: On a Friday night, the 4th DigiDestined crew go over Takuya's house to have an all movie night. What happens when a certain two people are the only ones awake? oneshot. IzumixKouji.


**A/N**: Well, I've decided to do some writing over the weekend so I don't end up a couch potato. This is my first Digimon fic. It's also been awhile since I've seen any of the episodes, so if I get some details wrong, please forgive me. And I'll be using the dubbed names for everyone except for Izumi… I dunno why but it always just kinda stuck with me for some odd reason.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon, and I'm sure almost all of you out there don't own it either, but I'm sure all of us would love to own it anyways. I don't own any other the movies I list in this fic either.

* * *

"Takuya! Come on! We haven't done anything for weeks! I never get to see you guys anymore!" Tommy whined as they were walking home from his elementary school on a beautiful Thursday afternoon. The group always waited for him after the got out of school so they could walk home together since Tommy was the only one that wasn't in middle school yet.

It had only been a couple months since their DigiWorld adventure. Ever since then, they always made it a point to hang out at least once a week since they became really close friends, and maybe more for others.

Takuya looked at the group. Kouichi was busy trying to keep his candy bar away from J.P. while Izumi and Kouji seemed to be a bit behind the group discussing something. Takuya shook his head. Everyone knew they liked each other since way back in the DigiWorld, except for…well…them. Takuya then got an idea. He smiled and looked back at Tommy.

"Alright then Tommy, tomorrow night it is. Everyone bring a movie and come over to my house. We'll have an all night movie night!" Tommy got all excited and jumped up and down. Kouichi looked at Takuya's smirk and stopped in his tracks, this causing him to lose his candy bar and J.P. to turn and run down the street so he could eat his well stolen sugary delight.

Kouichi walked up to Takuya. "I know that look Takuya. You're planning something. What is it?" Takuya didn't answer; all he did was nod his head in the direction of Izumi and Kouji, who were still behind the rest of them. It only took Kouichi a couple seconds before he realized what Takuya was planning. Kouichi smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, I think the whole world knows my little brother has a crush on Izumi. So, you being the scary movie or me?"

Takuya smiled as the two walked on and continued to scheme, while Izumi hugged Kouji goodbye and walked down her street, leaving Kouji to jog ahead to catch up with the others with faint red tainted on his cheeks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what movie are you taking to Takuya's tomorrow Kouji?" Kouichi called Kouji's cell phone since it was his turn to call tonight. They always called each other and had decided to take turns so they wouldn't forget. Kouji walked down the stairs and towards his DVD collection.

"I don't know. What are you going to bring?" Kouji's eyes scanned the stacks of DVDs.

"I was thinking about bringing a horror movie, like _13 Ghosts_." Kouji's eyes rested on one of his favorite movies, _Batman Begins_ and pulled it from its spot, as Kouichi rambled on about his movie choice.

"Why a scary movie? I thought you didn't like scary movies." Kouji walked back up the stairs and put the movie in his bag.

Kouichi was quiet for a little bit before he continued to talk. "I never said I didn't like horror movies. I just don't like excess amounts of blood. And besides, it would give you the perfect chance to be right next to Izumi when she gets scared."

Kouji froze. He knew his older twin knew about his crush. But Kouichi was actually doing something about it now. Kouji could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as his thought about all the times that he and Izumi helped each other out in the DigiWorld and back home. He didn't know why, but there was something different about her, he couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but whatever it was, it made him fall for her… and hard. "Yah yah. Well, whatever. I got to go. See yah."

All Kouichi could hear now was the droning of his phone as his younger twin hung up. He shook his head and smiled. "He's got it bad."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to my humble abode. Please make yourself comfy as I go get us our snacks." Takuya had a huge smile on his face as he let Kouji and Kouichi inside. It was Friday night and they were excited to finally be hanging out with their Digi-Destined crew. They walked through the hallway and turned into Takuya's living room.

Takuya had a pretty sweet hook-up. Big screen TV, a huge curved leather couch right in front of a coffee table piled with snacks and drinks. And let's not forget the awesome surround sound. Everyone else was there making themselves right at home. J.P was already half way into a bag of chips while Tommy sat there taking in the sites. Izumi sat in the middle flipping through the channels before they got started with the first movie.

"I'll go help Takuya with the other stuff." Kouichi smirked and walked back into the hallway as Kouji let his glare follow him out.

"Kouji! Hey! Come and sit down!" Izumi turned around and patted the seat next to her. Kouji put his DVD on the table and took his seat.

Izumi looked at the DVD. "_Batman Begins_. Nice choice. It's ok, but not as good as…" Izumi turned around and grabbed her DVD. "… _Van Helsing_!" She held up her DVD as Kouji looked at it and smiled. "I'd have to disagree with you on that one." So the rest of the time before the movies started. Kouji and Izumi were playfully arguing about which one was the better movie while Takuya and Kouichi came in with the rest of the drinks. They had enough snacks to last them the whole night and then some.

Takuya then got up and stood in front of the television. "Alright! Let's get this show on the road. Let's see, since I'm the host, we'll watch my movie first… then we'll just go down the line. Agreed? Agreed. Okay. Let's go!" Takuya popped in the DVD _Sleepy Hollow_ and the movie night began.

J.P. fell asleep 20 minutes into the movie, which was expected because he was always the first one to go to sleep in the DigiWorld. Throughout the movie, Izumi constantly grabbed onto Kouji's arm as she was scared. Kouji blushed a bit and was glad that the lights were off. He put his other hand over hers and stroked it gently to calm her down. When that movie ended, they watched _Batman Begins_ followed by _Van Helsing_ and _13 Ghosts_.

It was around 4 in the morning when Takuya put in the last movie for the night, which was Tommy's. Tommy brought the movie _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl._ Though about in the middle of the movie, everyone except for Izumi and Kouji were asleep. Izumi looked around and saw that everyone else was asleep and felt sleep creep up on her too.

"Looks like everyone else is asleep," Izumi turned to Kouji and gave a small yawn. "…and stole all the pillows too." Kouji turned and smiled at her.

"You can just steal on off of Takuya. He doesn't need 5." Kouji stated with a smile and they both chuckled. Within 5 minutes though, Kouji felt something on his shoulder and he turned to see Izumi leaning against him breathing slowly and softly. He smiled and continued to watch the movie, but as time went on, his arm that Izumi was leaning got uncomfortable, so he put his arm around her and put his head on hers.

Kouji felt sleep creep up on him, but before he closed his eyes, the last scene he saw was when Elizabeth and Will finally confessed to each other that they really did love each other. Seeing this caused something that Kouji would have never dared to say if he was fully awake.

" Love…you… Izumi…" And as he faded into a world of sleep, in the far off distance he could hear a faint voice.

"Love you too Kouji."

* * *

Yes, the randomness of the weekend. But yes, please review! I love to know that people out there somewhere are reading and enjoying my stories! 


End file.
